


Time for Love

by belivaird3107



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: 1952s, A little slow burn, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Taboo, forbidden relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird3107/pseuds/belivaird3107
Summary: Therese Belivet is a new student of the St. Joan's Boarding School.When Therese entered in her classroom she doesn't know that her teacher, Carol Aird, is the most rigid and severe teacher of the school.  Will Carol fight for this forbidden love?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I post this story in the morning and now i bring the chapter 1 with a new piece of the story.  
> This story was sleeping in my head for months. Now it's time to wake her up!  
> So i think that's it! hahaha  
> enjoy!

 

_"Carol Aird can't be considered a good person._  
_When she is angry with any student, she is called 'the devil'._  
_But there's a one person who will change Carol forever,_  
_Therese Belivet."_

   


  
~~\--------------------------------~~  


   


_**February 2, 1952** _ _** 9 a.m ** _

  


   


Therese Belivet is sitting in her bed in a tiny bedroom in St. Leopold's Orphanage thinking that today it's her first day in the famous St. Joan's Boarding School.  
While Therese is packing her belongings in a old suitcase, she starts to remember the good times she lived with Sister Alicia and the childrens in the orphanage.

  
Sister Alicia is the manager of the orphanage. She always like therese much more than the other childrens. And when Therese express her desire to go to a boarding school, Sister Alicia send a letter recomending Therese to the St. Joan's.  
And few days later, Therese was reading a book for the little childrens when she was called to go to the Sister Alicia's office, who tell Therese that she was accepted in St. Joan's.  
When Therese finished packing her things, she run to the kitchen to eat her breakfast and say goodbye to everyone she love and always be in her heart.

   


 

 ~~\--~~ I will miss you little Therese ~~\--~~ said Rita, the maid of the orphanage.

   


  
~~\--~~ I will miss you too Rita, come visit me some time ok? ~~\--~~ said Therese looking to the floor hiding her tears.

   


  
~~\--~~ Of course i will my precious thing ~~\--~~ said Rita hugging Therese tightly.

   


 

Therese eat her breakfast with the other childrens before go to her bedroom to put some clean clothes for the biggest day and thinking how much adventures are waiting for her there.

 

~~\--------------------------------~~

   


 

 ~~\--~~   I'll miss you so much my little Therese ~~\--~~ said Sister Alicia with tears in her eyes.

   


  
~~\--~~   Me too Sister Alicia ~~\--~~ Said Therese hugging Sister Alicia. She always hate goodbyes.

   


  
~~\--~~   Promise me that you will behave yourself and don't do anything wrong ok Therese?

   


  
~~\--~~   I promise Sister Alicia. I'll never dissappoint you ~~\--~~   said Therese pressing the palm of her hand tightly in her heart.

   


 

 _'Why i have this feeling that i'm lying to her?'_ Think Therese out of blue when she is in front of the St. Joan's Boarding School gates.

   


 

* * *

  


_**February 2, 1952** _ _** 1 p.m ** _

   


   


  
~~\--~~   Ms ~~~~. Belivet, can you please wait for a little while in that room? Ms. Gerhard is coming to show you the school and your dorm, ok? ~~\--~~ said Mrs. Ross guiding Therese through the aisle.

   


Mrs. Ross is a 66's old lady with cold blue eyes and a short blonde hair curled above her shoulders. She is the Director of the school. Her black and white clothes were perfectly alined in her fatty body. Therese has the impression that Mrs. Ross isn't so kind and lovely the way she looks like right now. She has a coldness never seen by the young girl.

   


  
~~\--~~   So Ms. Belivet, make yourself confortable, i'll call Ms. Gerhard.

   


~~\--~~  Thank you Mrs. Ross ~~\--~~  replied Therese looking into the waiting's room.

   


  
The room was very small with old black and white photographs almost covering all the white walls, a radio in one corner and two brown chairs in the other corner. There was a pile of old books in a small coffee table. Therese was picking one of the books when a brunette in hers 35's call her from the door.

   


  
~~\--~~   Hello new girl! welcome to our big house! i'm professor Abigail Gerhard and who is you? ~~\--~~ Abby reach out her hand to greet Therese.

   


~~\--~~   I'm Therese Belivet, pleased to meet you professor ~~\--~~ Therese shake Abby's hand.

   


~~\--~~  Come on! let me show you around. ~~\--~~ said Abby picking Therese's old suitcase and walking through the door.

   


 

Abby guided Therese to a large room full of old paintings and dusty sculptures.

 

   


~~\--~~   This is the main room. ~~\--~~ said Abby glancing at Therese who was behind her. ~~\--~~ It is in this room that we make the St. Joan's annual ball and the holiday's dinner.

  
The room was filled with perfectly aligned brown chairs that were facing a small stage, where the director gives her speeches. The walls were painted with light orange and the floor had a huge dark red carpet that covered almost the entire room. Therese looked with admiration every piece of this room.

   


  
~~\--~~  This is the principal Campus, here we have the classrooms, the dinner room and the principal library where you can study all day if you want. ~~\--~~ Said abby guiding Therese trough the dining room.

   


Abby shows her every hidden place of the pricipal campus, the dorm campus and the gardens where the girls practice some sports.

   


~~\--~~  Well i think i show you everything little girl. So why don't you go to your dorm room, take a shower and come to dinner with us? ~~\--~~ said Abby looking at her watch after handing over to Therese her new uniform.

   


~~\--~~  Okay Professor Gerhard. But what is the number of my room? ~~\--~~ Therese ask as she tried to hold both the uniform and her suitcase with one hand.

   


~~\--~~  Oh! i almost forgot to tell you this important thing! ~~\--~~ Said Abby laughing. ~~\--~~ You bedroom is in Professor Aird's dorm, number 623. She is the best teacher of this school.

   


~~\--~~  Okay, Thanks again Professor Gerhard.

   


~~\--~~  Please call me Abby little girl. See you later. ~~\--~~ Said Abby walking to her classroom.

   


~~\--~~  Bye Abby. ~~\--~~ Said Therese carrying akwardly her uniform and suicase trough the front door of the principal campus.

   


Therese took almost one hour to find the right bedroom. When she finally found she trew herself on the bed and was thinking of who is this _Professor Aird_ Abby was talking.  


**Author's Note:**

> So i think the St. Joan's Boarding School like this : http://media.gettyimages.com/photos/general-view-of-wootton-house-one-of-twenty-five-boarding-houses-that-picture-id497731952?s=594x594
> 
> And the girl's uniform like this: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a5/f5/6f/a5f56f648674b59f37211c58a7cbf06f.jpg  
> (i think a shirt white and the skirt black)
> 
> Well that's it! :)  
> If you like it, leave a kudos.  
> If you have a suggestion or a constructive criticism, leave a comment below  
> do yoy want to help with the translation? send me a private message.
> 
> thanks everyone! love u guys!


End file.
